1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a film peeling apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a film peeling apparatus capable of easily peeling off a film attached to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel display apparatuses, an organic light emitting display apparatus self-emits light to display an image. The organic light emitting display apparatus has advantages, such as low power consumption, fast response speed, etc., and thus it gradually replaces a liquid crystal display. The organic light emitting display apparatus includes an organic light emitting diode disposed in each pixel area, and the organic light emitting diode includes a cathode, an anode, and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the cathode and the anode.
Meanwhile, when the organic light emitting layer of the organic light emitting display apparatus is manufactured, a deposition method or a laser induced thermal imaging method is widely used. According to the laser induced thermal imaging method, a donor film on which the organic light emitting layer is formed is attached to the substrate and a laser beam is irradiated to the donor film, so that the organic light emitting layer is transferred to the substrate from the donor film. After the organic light emitting layer is transferred to the substrate, the donor film is peeled off from the substrate.